


Holding on to You

by 90tonothing



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90tonothing/pseuds/90tonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla through the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to You

_Age 19_

“You’ve been to that many places?”

Laura had recently become very interested in Carmilla’s past exploits. She loved hearing all of Carmilla’s stories of her escapades through the centuries as a vampire. Having someone around with a first hand look at what was only history to the small girl intrigued her. The raven haired girl would indulge her by telling her about the many places she had been and the people she had met.

“There are very few countries of import I haven’t been to, cupcake. Possibly my favorite time was when I produced music for a while in the 60s and 70s. I’m still convinced that music went down hill after I had to quit at Maman’s order and return to Styria in the late 70s.”

“Woah, wait. You produced music?”

“Oh yeah. Elvis, Sinatra, the Rolling Stones... I mean, I’ve worked with several artists. Those have just been my favorites to work with.”

Laura’s mouth hung open for the longest moment as she stared at her girlfriend, completely bewildered. The vampire just smiled and pulled her shell shocked girlfriend into her side, kissing her temple. “They have nothing on you, beautiful.”

Laura found her bearings upon hearing this, pushing herself away from her girlfriend enough to look her in the eyes, raising a brow before replying. “Frank Sinatra has nothing on me? Really?”

“While  _Fly Me to the Moon_  was great,” Carmilla replied as she pulled her tiny girlfriend back to her, holding her close, “there is absolutely nothing like being with you and getting to hold you.”

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, but didn’t make an argument as she nuzzled further into Carmilla’s embrace.

_Age 24_

The two women stood atop the infamous tower in Paris as the sun set. Laura kept staring at the beautiful, new stone placed on her left ring finger as her beautiful vampire held her close, watching the sun shrink below the horizon. Laura could hardly believe she had actually asked. She knew the vampire had an eternity to live and Laura only had this lifetime. It didn’t make any sense, but she was so glad Carmilla chose to do this. To actually want to be married to her for the short amount of time she would get with her. Short in comparison to the lifetimes she’ll live when Laura is gone. The tiny blonde pushed that thought from her mind as she looked from the ring on her hand up to her fiancee.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Carm?”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my existence, Laura.” Carmilla stated plainly, pulling her new fiancee closer. “I may get several lifetimes, but this is the only one I get with you. I will give you the world while I can.”

The smaller girl sighed contentedly, leaning further into her love as they continued watching the sunset.

“This is the greatest moment of  my life so far.” Laura whispers as she burrowed her face into Carmilla’s neck. The raven haired girl tightens her embrace around Laura, kissing the side of her head before replying.

“The greatest moments in my life are the ones that I get to hold you, cupcake.”

_Age 26_

The day couldn’t have gone better than it had. The ceremony had been a small one, only their closest friends and family had attended. LaFontaine, of all people, had gotten licensed to officiate the marriage and they said they would do it for free, so how could they pass up such an offer? After the quick little ceremony, the small group went to a quiet little bar for a reception of sorts. The two girls and their gang had a blast singing and dancing to hits from every decade. Carmilla walked over to the jukebox and queued a song Laura would never have expected from her vampire. The raven haired girl came over and offered her hand to her wife.

“May I have this dance?”

Laura gladly took her hand as Carmilla led her to the dance floor. The dark haired girl pulled the blonde in close to her as they swayed to the song that played.

“I never would have pegged you for a country music fan.” Laura said, nestling her face into her wife’s shoulder. She would never get used to that. Her  _wife_.

“Not typically, no. I just find this song incredibly relatable.” 

 _Got drunk with the highway men_  
_Felt the burn of the desert wind_  
 _Seen some promise in “I do’s”_  
 _But ain’t no moment like when I’m holding onto you_

Laura smiled, swaying with Carmilla as the older girl sang along with the song, a sentiment she had expressed to the blonde many times before.

“There ain’t no moment like when I’m holding onto you.”

_Age 33_

Laura fell back against her yellow pillow, trying to catch her breath. Carmilla came up from between the tiny blonde’s legs, smug as ever. It was a new record, five orgasms in a row. Laura was definitely exhausted. Her eyes were beginning to droop as the vampire moved back up the bed and lay next to her beautiful wife.

“So, does that make up for the stars you didn’t get to see tonight since it’s raining?” Carmilla joked. Laura smiled at her sleepily, pulling her into her side and wrapping her arms and legs around the vampire.

“Fuck the stars. I have you.” Laura cuddled further into Carmilla, eyes struggling to stay open, “I’ll pay you back tomorrow, I promise.”

The vampire chuckled at that, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her sleepy lover’s hair, helping her relax into sleep. “Don’t worry about it, love. You give me more than enough payback by letting me hold you every single night.”

Laura mumbled something incoherently before falling asleep, but Carmilla was sure she said “I love you.” before she drifted off.

_Age 38_

The two women have had their fair share of unexpected things arising, but this one had taken the cake. There was a family history. It is what had taken Laura’s mother from her so prematurely after all. The words inoperable affected Carmilla far more than they had affected Laura. The vampire even offered a permanent solution to this problem, more out of the selfish desire to keep the love of her life around than anything. Laura just smiled and shook her head, pulling her wife close, comforting her. It was the first time Laura really understood the weight of Carmilla’s immortality. She almost wished she could take it away. She knew how much her wife cared for her because Laura cared for her just as much. If their roles were reversed, Laura knew she would be devastated. As she held her crying wife, she made a promise she was determined to keep through whatever was to come after this life ended.

“I will find you, Carm. I will fight my way back to this plane of existence if I have to and I will find you. Do you hear me?”

Carmilla shook her head as she tried to reign her emotions in, knowing that would be an impossible promise for Laura to keep. “Cupcake, there’s no way you can promise that. For all you know, oblivion waits.”

“Then I will claw my way out of oblivion.” Laura stated with ferocity. The tiny blonde pulled her wife back into a tight embrace, “I am not going to leave you alone here. I will find you.”

Laura rocked Carmilla as she mourned her impending loss. The only thing the blonde knew to do was to sing to her. She sang their song.

_One of God’s mysteries that never fails to get to me  
Is the moment when I’m holding on to you_

_50 years later_

Carmilla sat at the bar of a little hole in the wall she had been frequenting for about a year. Even after 50 years, the pain of Laura’s loss has still not dissipated from the vampire’s mind. Alcohol didn’t do too terribly much for her, vampire constitution considered. It did take the edge off though. When the song came on over the speakers, the raven haired girl threw some cash on the bar to pay her tab and began to get up to leave when...

“Leaving so soon?”

Carmilla looked up to lock eyes with... but no, that was absolutely impossible.

“We haven’t even gotten the chance to dance yet, Carmilla.”

 _Okay apparently not impossible_ Carmilla thought as she looked absolutely bewildered at a perfect replica of Laura when she was 19. She really needed someone to slap her, or better yet, punch her to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“This has got to be a dream. You’re dead.”

“I told you I would find you, you stupid vampire. I keep my promises.”

“Okay, but how? You were absolutely dead and quite a bit older than you look now.”

“Let’s just say I made a deal with the devil.” Laura smiled revealing fangs, which she quickly retracted. Carmilla caught it though and raised an eyebrow. “I was dead. For quite a while actually. I told you I’d claw my way out. This was my only option, so I took it. I would rather live thousands of lifetimes eternally damned with you than live an eternity in an afterlife without you. I’m just sorry it took me dying to figure that out.”

Carmilla couldn’t contain herself anymore as she rushed the blonde, crushing their lips together. Carmilla’s grey world gained all it’s color back in that moment. She wanted to keep kissing her, but she knew she had all the time in the world now, so she pulled away from Laura to stare into the eyes she hadn’t seen in 50 years.

“Someday you’re going to have to explain to me exactly how you managed to talk your way out of the afterlife, but for now,” the dark haired girl held out her hand to the tiny blonde, happy to hear this song playing for the first time since Laura’s death, “dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Holding on to You by Miranda Lambert when this little ficlet popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
